The present invention relates to utility bags and specifically, a heated bag for use with caulk tubes.
Caulk is a flexible sealant for filling cracks, gaps, or joints. While caulk may be applied at a range of temperatures, caulk (and other adhesives) may be applied more easily and may bind more effectively while warm. It may also be advantageous to warm other types of adhesives, materials, working tools, etc.